This invention relates to the field of writing instruments and, in particular, to integral attachment and removable attachment devices and handles for personal writing instruments.
Personal writing instruments are devices such as pencils, pens, markers, pen-type data entry devices instruments, crayons, chalk holders, electronic data recording devices, styluses for computers, e.g., personal digital assistants (PDA), and other similar devices. These writing instruments are typically held by the hand of a person when writing. A writing instrument is generally grasped between the thumb and forefinger(s) of the hand. The shape of a writing instrument should provide a comfortable grasp for the hand and facilitate writing.
Clasps, latches, lanyards, gates and other attachment devices are commonly used to secure a writing instrument to a person, fixture or device. Many of the attachment devices do not reliably secure the writing instrument. For example, the clasp on a pen holds the pen in a shirt pocket, but allows the pen to slide out of the pocket and become lost. Many other conventional attachments for writing instruments tend to be separate or detachable from the writing instrument. For example, writing instruments have been attached by a lanyard to a carabiner. While the carabiner on a lanyard provides a secure and locking attachment for the writing instrument, it has several difficulties including: the writing instrument is not protected by the carabiner; the writing instrument may swing in a pendulum manner from the lanyard or carabiner; the writing instrument and carabiner become tangled with each other and other devices; the carabiner and writing instrument form an unattractive and awkward assembly; the carabiner interferes with the instrument during writing, and the writing instrument and carabiner are not easy to hold, especially by persons not able to grasp the instrument between their fingers and thumb. Accordingly, there is a long-felt need for a clasp, gate or other attachment device for a writing instrument that overcomes these difficulties without sacrificing a comfortable grip on the writing instrument.